No Need for Evil Dead
by Socrates
Summary: Our favorite chainsaw armed, shotgun toting hero Ash drops in on Tenchi and the gang.....literally!
1. Have Shotgun will Travel

Disclaimer: In no way do I own, nor did I create the following characters. Tenchi Muyo is the property of AIC/Pioneer. Evil Dead and, Evil Dead II: "Dead by dawn" are both owned (Im guessing) by Renaissance Pictures. Army of Darkness is owned by Universal Pictures And all three movies were created and directed by the great Sam Raimi. Evil Dead: "Hail to the King" is owned by Renaissance Pictures and is exclusively licensed to THQ inc. Please don't sue me for I have no income to speak of anyway. :)  
  
Author's notes:  
My first FF combines the comedy and action of Tenchi Muyo, with the twisted gore and horror of the Cult Classic, Evil Dead. Well....I hope you enjoy this first installment which is kinda(but not really) an introduction to the actual story.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
A chainsaw armed man floats aimlessly through a limbo of time. He wears a light-blue long sleeve button up shirt, dark brown corduroy pants, black loafers and, a strange harness wrapped about his chest and back. He clutches a sawed-off double barrel shotgun in his left hand. Blood covers a good part of his tattered clothes, his face is littered with cuts and scratches, and he has a grey streak in his hair on the left side of his head. He is rather unconscious at the moment.  
  
Suddenly a bright light appears and a rift in time opens up. The man is sucked in and taken to another time. He regains consciousness just has he appears above a large house, at night, somewhere in Japan.   
  
"What the?....Where the hell am I?!" he says.  
  
Still not fully awake he looks down to see he is falling toward the house.  
  
"Not again! Yaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
He comes crashing down through the roof above the kitchen and lands flat on his back on the kitchen table. With a painful groan he coughs due to having the wind knocked out of him from the fall.   
  
  
*Elsewhere*  
  
Up in the bed rooms, Tenchi and the others are jarred awake by the noise in the kitchen  
"Ahhh!...Wha, what was that?! Tenchi says, As he jumps out of bed.  
  
In her lab Washu is rather peeved at the racket and quickly goes out to investigate. As she leaves her lab she complains "Ohhh what are those two doing now?!" Thinking it's Ayeka and Ryoko in one of their fights over Tenchi.   
  
  
  
*Back in the kitchen*  
  
The man hears the slam of a door and instantly jumps to his feet.  
"My shotgun...where is it?" He frantically feels around on the floor for it in the pitch dark room. He grabs pieces of shingle, ceiling, and wood before he finds his gun and a sigh of relief comes over him. He hears someone walking toward the kitchen and immediately points his shotgun toward the doorway. "I've been through too much crap, to let my guard down now! That damn book is doing this!" he thinks to himself in a panic.  
  
The instant he sees something moving in the door way he fires his shotgun.  
BLAM!!! "Ahhhhhhh!!!" Yells a young man's voice.  
  
Washu turns on the kitchen light and is surprised at the stranger in their house. Tenchi stands petrified with fear as a hole in the wall from the shotgun lays inches from his head. By now everyone is headed for the kitchen to see what is going on.  
  
"Who are you people!? Where am I....when am I!?." The man demands.  
  
"Who are we?! You came through our ceiling! Now, who are you, and what business do you have here?!" Yells Washu.  
  
Everyone is now in the kitchen and staring at the strange man who attacked Tenchi.   
  
"Hey! Just who do you think you are, attacking Tenchi like that?!" Yells Ryoko.   
  
The man started "L, look I don't want any trouble so I'll just..." CLANG!  
  
Someone hits him in the back of the head with a frying pan and he falls to the ground out cold.  
Sasami stands, frying pan in hand "Nobody messes up my kitchen!" she says.  
  
"What should we do with him?" Tenchi says.  
  
"Hmmm from the looks of him this man has been through a lot. Put him on the couch, and get some water we will need to clean those wounds." Yosho said.  
  
What!?! we're going to take care of him? He attacked Tenchi!!" Exclaimed Ryoko and, Ayeka.  
  
"He attacked out of fear...something has really shocked his system. We should try to help him." Yosho explains.   
  
"Well if you say so grandpa." Tenchi says.  
  
  
*The next morning*  
  
The man slowly awakes to see Sasami, Mihoshi, and Ryo-ohki looking down on him. At first he panics with a gasp of surprise, but he soon relaxes realizing he's in no danger. He is lying in the livingroom on the couch. He is wearing some of Tenchi's close and he notices his chainsaw and shotgun are gone.  
  
"Uh....hi, I'm Mihoshi, this is Sasami, and that's Ryo-ohki....what's your name?" Mihoshi smiles.  
".....The names Ashley, just call me Ash....where....am I?" Ash said, quite disoriented.  
"Your in Japan." said Sasami.  
"Japan?...Geez!. What year is it?" asked Ash.  
"It's 2001, didn't you know?" Said Mihoshi.  
"25 years in the future! That stupid book brought me 25 years in the future to Japan?! Oh man when is this gonna end!" Ash said very frustrated.  
"Book? What are you talking about?" Sasami asked a bit confused.  
  
"Exactly what I would like to know." Ash turns to see a short redhead looking at him. "I am Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe!"   
  
"Is that so?" Ash says. These people all have weird Japanese names, and they put him in these weird clothes. Ash can only wonder what this Washu wants but they haven't given him a reason to run yet so he'll play along.  
"Aren't you a little young to be the greatest scientific genius in the universe?" Ash said sarcastically.  
  
Outraged Washu yells. Hey! You may not know it by looking at me but im 20,000 years old!"  
  
Sasami. Mihoshi, and Ryo-ohki all laugh.  
Ash laughs "ok, ok lets get this over with."  
"Fine then, lets go to my lab so we can talk." said Washu.   
  
  
*In the Kitchen*  
  
Tenchi is cleaning up the mess from Ash's fall. Nobuyuki is on the roof fixing the large hole above the kitchen. "Where's your grandfather he should be helping us clean this up." whines Nobuyuki.  
  
"Huh? Oh I think grandpa is with Washu. Their talking with that strange man, trying to find out where he came from." said Tenchi.  
  
Sasami walks in hearing their conversation. "His name is Ash, he told me and Mihoshi that he's from the past and some book pulled him through time and he ended up here."   
Ryoko phases through the wall. "What are you three talking about hmm?" She says.   
"Oh Ryoko I was just telling Tenchi and Nobuyuki about Ash." said Sasami  
  
~Ash huh? That's his name...I don't trust em~...... Ryoko thinks to herself.  
  
"Hmm weird name, Ash?" said Nobuyuki.  
" What a weird story, a book sent him through time? Well Washu and grandpa will find out the whole story. I'm sure it will make more since then" said Tenchi.  
  
"Yeah....I feel kinda sorry for him. I kinda feel bad for hitting him over the head with that frying pan." Said Sasami.  
"Meow!" Ryooki appeared at Sasami's feet "Myaa, Myaaaaaa!" said Ryo-ohki.  
"Oh I forgot, you were there too Ryo-ohki." Sasami laughs at the cute little cabbit.  
"Well, I better get back to work." Tenchi smiles.  
"Yeah, the sooner you finish the sooner I can cook!" Said Sasami.  
"Oh Tenchi, do you have to work all day? I wana spend some time with you!" Ryoko says as she pounces on Tenchi  
"ehhhh Hey stop it Ryoko! I want to get this done I'm starving!" Tenchi complained.  
  
Sasami and Nobuyuki laugh.  
  
Ayeka hearing the commotion runs in the room "Ryoko! What do you think your doing?! Get your filthy hands off Tenchi!"  
Ryoko holds Tenchi even tighter "I'm going to help Tenchi clean up the kitchen so we can be together the rest of the day!" she says.  
"If he was going to spend time with anyone it most certainly would not be with a monster like you!" Yelled Ayeka.  
"Oh yeah!?!" said Ryoko  
"yeah!" Ayeka yells.  
Tenchi whimpers "Come on now quit fighting and let me get this kitchen cleaned up you two."  
"You stay out of this!" Ayeka and Ryoko both yell.  
Tenchi just puts his broom down and sits on the floor with a hopeless look on his face. "I'll never get to eat." he sighs.  
  
Sasami laughs. Royko and Ayeka continue fight as they do just about every day.  
  
  
*Washu's Lab*  
  
Ash tells Washu and Yosho the whole story about his fight against the evil of the Necronomicon ex Mortis. Roughly translated, the Book of the Dead. The book is said to be a passageway to the evil worlds beyond. It was written long ago, when the seas ran red with blood. It was this blood that was used to ink the book. It's bound in human flesh and contains ancient Samarian burial rights and demon resurrection passages. It was written by The Mad Poet, Abdul Alzeez of Damascus who translated the texts of the Dark Ones.  
  
"It all started back in that damn cabin. Me, my girlfriend Linda, my sister, and some friends of ours went out to this remote cabin in the woods for a little vacation. We found this tape recorder and stupidly played it. We didn't know then that it would be the biggest mistake we had ever made. The recording was of a Prof. Raymond Nobi's research on the translation of the book. The prof started to read some kind of passage from the book and that's when the evil in the woods awoke. First it took my sister, then my friends, and finally...the evil took my Linda...   
  
After fighting for my life against my former friends and family the evil possessed me but for only a moment as the sun drove the evil away. Then the evil thought it would be funny to possess my hand. I was forced to lop it off at the wrist. As if things couldn't get any worse the Prof's daughter Annie showed up looking for her father. She accused me of killing her mother and father and some big dumb hick she was with threw me down in the fruit seller. The prof's dead wife emerged from the earthen ground of the fruit seller and was going to swallow my soul. Annie got me out of there just in time. After that it wasn't long before the evil killed the hick, his girlfriend, and Annie's boyfriend. Annie discovered a way to be rid to the evil. In the pages of the book it told of a portal in time that will suck the evil to another time. She read the passages and then was killed soon afterwards The portal got rid of the evil alright but the rift didn't close and I got sucked in too.  
  
Next thing I know im in medieval England 1300 a.d. Leading an army against an Army of Darkness lead by an evil and much less handsome copy of me. We defeated the Deadite army and I got a one-way ticket back to my own time, via some fancy potion and a chant of three words which im pretty sure I said right....Anyway it still wasn't over. After that I started having horrible nightmares. My new girl Jenny thought we should go back to the cabin. She said it would be good to face my fears...big mistake. The evil took Jenny and I had to save her. I defeated hellish hillbillies, a demonic troop a Wolverine scouts, countless deadites, medieval Damascus skeleton warriors, and yet another evil copy of me before I rescued Jenny. Opening another portal was the only way to get rid of the evil again. So I said the passages and the time warp opened sucking the evil in and me with it. Suddenly I appeared above your house, and that's how I got here" Ash sighed in despondency at all the memories of his horrid adventure.  
  
Washu and Yosho are at a loss for words. They sit dumbfounded, still trying to fathom such a terrible story.  
"You have been through a lot...I am sorry for all the people you have lost" Yosho said.  
  
"....I'm going to do some checking up on this Necronomicon. If you came to this time, that means the evil you have been fighting has come here also." Washu said as she began typing away at her computer.   
  
"I'm sorry for bringing the evil here..." said Ash.  
  
"It's not your fault, you had no choice. Now I bet you could use something to eat hmm? Lets go see if Tenchi and Nobuyuki are done repairing the kitchen." Yosho said.  
  
  
*Back in the kitchen*  
  
Tenchi and his father have been working on the kitchen all day. Tenchi ate some of Ryo-ohki's carrots to tide him over. The cabbit was happy to share. Ryoko is up in the rafters of the livingroom as usual taking a midday nap. Sasami has been in the kitchen all day as well, playing with Ryo-ohki and helping Tenchi when ever she can. Ayeka is relaxing in a nice bath, thinking of what a strange morning it was. Mihoshi is sitting in the livingroom reading a book...or trying to anyway.  
  
The door to Washu's lab opens out of which emerges Yosho and Ash. Mihoshi looks up from her book, watching Ash as he walks with Yosho to the kitchen. Ash looks at her briefly and gives a small yet friendly smile and continues on into the kitchen.   
Mihoshi notices his right hand is gone. Gee..I wonder how that happened... she thinks to herself.  
  
Ryoko opens one eye and keeps it on Ash as he passes through the living room. I guess Yosho and Washu know all about him now...I'll have to hear his story before I decide to trust him.... She thinks and closes her eye again.  
  
Ash is greeted by Sasami with a big smile as soon as he enters the kitchen. He smiles back awkwardly. Obviously he feels he has no business being here in the Masaki house as all he's done so far is destroy their kitchen, and nearly kill Tenchi. You cant blame him for his actions though, he hasn't had a moments peace since him and his friends fist released the evil in the woods.  
  
Yosho is the first to speak just to break the ice. "Ash, this my grandson Tenchi."  
  
"Oh hi! It's nice to meat you...Mr.Ash" Tenchi extends his hand in greeting but then notices Ash has no right hand and quickly extends his other hand. He laughs oddly as if to say sorry.  
  
"You can just call me Ash, no need for that Mr. stuff" Ash shakes Tenchi's hand and then looks around the room not really knowing what to do next. "Uh...sorry about before...you know the whole shooting at you thing." Ash says in a sincere tone.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it, I understand." Tenchi oddly laughs again as if to say I don't really understand but it's ok.  
  
Nobuyuki approaches Ash "Hello Im Nobuyuki, Tenchi's father!"   
Ash shakes his hand and Sasami suddenly speaks. "I hope your hungry! Im cooking a big dinner!" She laughs and starts getting ready to cook as most of the kitchen is repaired.  
"Yeah I am pretty hungry. I haven't eaten in....well...I cant remember the last time I ate anything." Ash says with a little of his uneasiness rolling of like the words off his tongue. He smiles and for the first time since he got here he feels relaxed.  
  
  
*Later that night*  
  
Ash sits in the livingroom eating things he had never even heard of before! Except for the occasional noodle or vegetable everything else was unrecognizable to him. Nonetheless it was good food and he was quite hungry.  
  
In the kitchen everyone else, with the exception of Washu was sitting at the table. Eveyone is a little uncomfortable about Ash sitting in the living alone. Everyone except for Ayeka and Ryoko who still really don't trust him, for the simple fact that he attacked Tenchi the other night.  
  
Tenchi looks at his grandfather. "Shouldn't we ask him to come in here and eat with us?"  
  
Yosho keeps his eyes on his plate and replies" He doesn't feel he belongs here, we shouldn't force him."  
  
"Well he doesn't belong here, if you ask me he should go back where he came from." Ryoko said sternly. Ayeka silently agreed with a nod.  
  
"What's with you two? You don't even know how he got here." Tenchi said scoldingly.  
  
"Thats right you don't know his story....I will tell it to you all after dinner..." Yosho said with a dry tone.  
Ryoko and Ayeka were silent for the remainder of the meal.  
  
Back in the living room Ash is approached by Washu. "Ash, could you come into my lab? There's something I think you need to see."  
Ash nods in compliance. He would have spoke but his mouth was full of food. So he got up from his meal and followed Washu to her lab.  
  
Back in the kitchen everyone is done eating so Yosho starts to tell Ash's story to everyone. All listening with great curiosity.  
  
Meanwhile in Washu's lab.  
Washu is sitting in her chair and she types a few commands into the computer and some kind of holoprojection of a big red spot in space appears. With great concern across her face she says "Ash...I think I found your book."  
  
  
End of Chapter one 


	2. Undead Man Walkin

Disclaimer: In no way do I own, nor did I create the following characters. Tenchi Muyo is the property of AIC/Pioneer. Evil Dead and, Evil Dead II: "Dead by dawn" are both owned (Im guessing) by Renaissance Pictures. Army of Darkness is owned by Universal Pictures And all three movies were created and directed by the great Sam Raimi. Evil Dead: "Hail to the King" is owned by Renaissance Pictures and is exclusively licensed to THQ inc. Please don't sue me for I have no income to speak of anyway. :)  
  
Author's notes:  
Well the story only gets darker from here folks so strap yer selves in for a twisted ride. Well there will be moments of comedy and love but...you get what im sayin! The 2nd installment really gets the story rolling, with some strange occurrences and new friends. Enjoy :)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the blackness of space an artifact of untold evils lies dormant. It is the Book of the Dead. To spread it's plague among those of the living it searches for a soul made only of the blackest nature. It scours the darkest pits of the underworld, and finally finds what it seeks. From the twisting anguish of the damned, a soul is called forth. The power of the book beckons it to come forward. As the soul crosses from it's world to ours it screams in pain and a huge flash of energy is discharged.   
  
The flash can be seen from certain parts of the earth, including Japan, America, China, and Russia. The Hubble picks up the disturbance and inadvertently catches some pictures of it's source. International telecommunications, and other systems start to malfunction and shutdown do to the discharge in space. In America the Pentagon immediately goes on alert as do many other countries, in fear that this sudden explosion of energy is some kind of attack from opposing nations. The world is thrown into utter chaos in a matter of seconds as computers systems begin to crash world wide.  
  
The soul twists and stirs as it materializes into its former form, that of a man. The last thing this man remembers is being defeated by the one called Tenchi Masaki of the royal family of Jurai. How the man hated and loathed Tenchi, and the one called Yosho, the first crown prince of Jurai. In fact he hated all of Jurai and would love nothing more than to see it all burn down!!! He would do anything to see the house of Jurai destroyed. It was this hate that the book used to mold and shape this man to it's will. The book cannot completely control the man as he has his own powers that rival those of the book.  
  
This man was once called Kagato, an infamous criminal. Known for collecting and destroying famous and treasured relics and other things of great importance. Kagato now serves as a bringer of chaos and the only thing he wishes to do is find those of Jurai and make them suffer. Kagato looks the same as he did before he died except for a few differences. His eyes are blank white, void of any irises or color. His skin is still white but it now has a faint tent of green. His clothes are tattered and the colors are faded as if they have been bleached.  
  
The Necronomicon floats over to Kagato and opens. He takes the book in his hands and starts to read it. Somehow, he is able to read the ancient text as if it were a second language to him. He begins a silent laugh that echos through out the unforgiving coldness of the universe as he reads on.  
  
  
  
*Back at Washu's lab*  
  
"This red anomaly suggests a high concentration of energy." Washu explained and pointed at the holoprojection "I scanned the energy sequences further to discover that the force that is causing this gathering of power is disrupting the fabric of the surrounding space. Whatever is emanating this energy, is not natural." Washu says and takes a sip of hot tea which she had gotten from the kitchen earlier. Just then the entire lab shakes and Washu's computer screen starts to flicker and data starts to spill out onto the holoprojection. Washu quickly types in a few commands and reads the data to see what's going on. In shock she yells "What?! This is horrible!" The red blotch on the projection grows twice as big. "Ah...this isn't good..." She said looking very worried.  
  
"What is it?" Ash asked.  
  
"The energy has suddenly surged causing a shockwave to travel over the earth. Every computer system in the world is down! The systems in my lab nearly shutdown but being in another dimension shielded my equipment from the effects of the blast." Washu inspects the red blotch and scans it once again for any changes in it's status. "Hm...so that's why! Something has crossed over to this world! It took an tremendous amount of energy for whatever it was to cross over, and when it made it the excess energy was unloaded into space causing the explosion."  
  
"Computer systems? You mean computers run the world!?" Ash says quite confused.  
  
"Oh I forgot your from the past...yes since your time (1976) computers have progressed and all nations of the world have become quite dependent on computers to run everything from banks to airplane navigation systems. Now with all the systems shutting down the world will be thrown into a panic. I suspect the only reason nuclear weapons aren't being shot everywhere is because the navigation systems are fried." Washu types on her keyboard for a few moments and sighs in relief. "It seems the nations of the world are communicating with one another through morris code, I don't think anyone will fire warheads.....of course with those Americans you can never be too careful.....no offence Ash" Washu smiles. "I've gotta find out what's up there!" she yells.  
  
Ash looks at the red blotch and he gets an odd feeling. "....That is the book."he said.  
  
"Your certain of it?" Washu asks  
  
"Yes....I can feel it." Ash said  
  
"What do you mean feel it?" Washu asked  
  
"I have developed a kind of link to the evil of the book....ever since it possessed me...I know its up there..." Ash said in a empty voice.  
  
"hmmm, very interesting...." Washu said.  
  
Ash yawned and his eyelids were getting a little heavy.   
  
"You look tired", said Washu, "Im gonna keep an eye on this thing and tell you if there are any changes, why don't you get some sleep."  
  
"Ok Washu, see you in the mourning." Ash said as he headed for the door.  
  
"Oh Ash?" Washu started "Call me little Washu! Ok?" She said with a big smile.  
  
"Oh, ok then.....goodnight little Washu" Ash didn't feel quite comfortable calling her that but whatever floats your boat he figured.  
  
"Goodnight Ash..." Washu said with a smile and then turned back to her computer.  
  
  
Back in the kitchen Yosho has just finished telling Ash's story. Everyone is silent for a moment then Yosho speaks "Well, it's late, im going to bed."  
  
The sound of the door to Washu's lab closing is heard. Ash walks over to the couch in the living room, everyone from the kitchen watching him pass by on his way to the couch. Ash lays down and goes to sleep.....  
  
  
  
*The next day.*  
  
It's midday, The sun hangs low in the orange sky and a nice warm breeze blows in the trees. Ash has been on the couch all day. Sasami and Mihoshi have been keeping him company most of the time playing games, asking him questions, and telling jokes. Tenchi is on his way out to tend to the fields. Ash looks up and feels kinda rotten for just sitting on the couch all day while Tenchi works.   
  
"Hey Tenchi...you mind if I help with the chores?" Ash asked.   
  
"Well sure if you want to." Tenchi replies with a smile. Ash goes out with Tenchi to the fields to help with the crops. Ryo-ohki follows close behind in hopes of getting some carrots. Later in the day in front of the shrine, Tenchi is sweeping the steps. Ash is sitting on the bottom step. Ash is still thinking about the Necronomicon. His thoughts soon turn to Ryoko and Ayeka as Ash notices Ryoko in the distance looking at him. When Ash looks back at her, Ryoko teleports elsewhere. Ash starts to wonder who those two girls are.  
  
"Tenchi...who are those two girls that are always fighting?" Ash had been wondering who they were for awhile.   
"Huh?...oh you mean Ryoko and Ayeka...you haven't met them yet?" asked Tenchi.   
"No...I don't think they trust me...cant blame them though, heheh." ~Too bad I already have a girlfriend...The one with the yellow eyes isn't bad at all!~ Ash thinks.   
"You'll have to get used to them. They'll come around eventually." Tenchi laughs.   
  
  
  
*Somewhere in space*  
  
Kagato reads about a great trial of atrocities that is to befall unto the earth. These evens are of biblical proportions and are written as so in the book:  
  
One of darkness shall arise from the abyss of damnation. With it will come a plague of living nightmares, who's epidemic will sweep across the world. The blood of the pure will run freely into the seas and rivers until all is of blood. What water that is left shall be as black poison, undrinkable and foul. Fire shall rain down from the skies and all will be shrouded in darkness for ten years. The dead will inherit the earth and the living shall become the minority. Natural disasters of such force that they shake the very heavens will ravage the land and more blood will spill.  
  
Lands to the west will sink into the oceans of red crimson while lands in the east will burn down to ash and ember. The very ground will split, releasing untold horrors to ensue the ever growing chaos. The ones known as man shall live in never ending pain and disease. Wretched creatures of great evil will stand conductors of all this madness, who in turn will be lead by the damned one.   
  
Kagato stops reading the page, he has read enough to know what he must do.  
He thinks of himself as this "damned one" and as such will carry out the prophecy as written in the book. This is more than just a decision to fulfill the prophecy. In truth, it is the evil that makes this choice.  
  
  
*Masaki house, dinner time.*  
  
Once again Ash is in the livingroom eating his dinner, all the while consumed deeply in his thoughts. ~Why the hell would the Necronomicon be in space? And when will it attack us.....its not a matter of IF or WILL it'll attack us...but when~.....Ash was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't notice that Ryoko and Ayeka are standing in front of him. Ash felt considerably awkward that the two girls have finally decided to say something to him.   
  
"Uh..hello ladies...?" That's all he can think to say at the moment.  
  
"Ash, right?...I'm Ryoko...sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, I had to trust you first." Ryoko said. Ash stood up and shook her hand and bowed.  
~They bow in the movies so~... he thinks to himself.  
  
"Greetings, Ash...I am Ayeka. I was also unsure of wether or not to trust you but after hearing your story...well" Ayeka smiled as she had said too much. Ash shook her hand as well and bowed once again  
  
"So then...you trust me now? Ash said kinda being a smart ass about it.  
  
"Yes...actually Ryoko and I were wondering if you would like to join us at the dinner table." Ayeka said with a smile.  
  
"Uhhhh, sure! Uh I mean I would be honored to eat at your table" Ash also remembered they like to say honor and honored a lot in those Japanese movies he had seen.  
  
  
As Ash enters the dinning room everyone smiles and are glad he decided to join them. Ryoko and Ayeka go back to their places and Ash finds a place next to Sasami. Tenchi looks with a smile at Ryoko and Ayeka and turns to Ash. "I'm glad you decided to eat at the table with us Ash." He said  
  
"Well, thanks for letting me stay here..." He says, still thinking about the Necronomicon. Yosho notices the troubled look on Ash's face.  
  
"What is on your mind Ash?" Said Yosho.  
  
Ash looks around at everyone with a worried look on his face. "I don't want to concern anyone or anything, but....the Necronomicon will come here, and it will try to kill us all....." Everyone looks at Ash, indeed they are worried. They hadn't realized it until Ash said it.   
  
Tenchi looks at Yosho. "Grandpa, what will we do when it comes?" He said with a nervous tone.  
  
"Why are you asking me? Ash has survived on several occasions against this Necromonicon. I think we should listen to Ash if we intend to succeed." Yosho says quite serious. Ash gets an uncertain look on his face. ~Why it is always me! Why do I have to mess with that freakin book every time it rears it's ugly head?! They don't know what their asking me to do.....but it seems I don't have a choice....that book always seems to find me sooner or later. I'll help them....~ Ash thinks to himself  
  
"If your going to fight the evil of the Necronomicon, you'll need to be prepared." Ash starts. Everyone listens as Ash begins to tell them what to look out for and what to do.  
  
"First, when the book does get here, it will take over the woods. With a mist, and killer trees, and a number of ugly deadites, the forest will be a deathtrap to anyone who enters. So, STAY OUT OF THE WOODS.....ok?" Ash wanting to make it very clear about the danger of the woods.  
  
"Next, be prepared for anything, and I mean ANYTHING. The evil of the book has a very sick since of humor, causing strange noises, illusions, and will try in every way to break you of your senses. Lastly and probably most importantly, be prepared to fight each other. Anyone can be possessed at any time. As you all know I have been possessed before. The only thing that drove the evil away was my love for Linda...that and the sun. So the closer you all are the better, because the evil will use your love for each other against you." Everyone is hanging on every word Ash says. Even Washu has come out of her lab to hear what he has to say.  
  
"So what have we learned today? Stay out of the woods, try to stay calm, and be prepared to kill the ones you love."  
  
"Sounds simple enough." Ryoko said.  
  
"Simple? And just how do you plan to deal with this simple problem Ryoko?" Ayeka snapped.  
  
"Easy!, We just send you off into the woods to buy us some time, and then we think of a way to destroy the book!" Ryoko smiles menacingly.  
  
"Oh really!?, well I hope you don't get possessed Ryoko, I couldn't help seeing you like that. I would have to put you out of your misery!" Ayeka snarls as she laughs.  
  
"Well why wait until I get possessed? Lets go right now princess!" Ryoko shouts.  
  
~Don't those two take anything seriously?~ Ash thinks. He then whispers to Sasami "What are they always fighting about anyway?"   
  
Sasami whispers back "You don't know? They always fight over Tenchi."  
  
"Over Tenchi? You mean......." Ash starts to giggle, then chuckle, then he breaks out into a loud laugh as Ryoko and Ayeka continue to fight.  
  
"Cut it out you two! This isn't something to joke about!" Tenchi yells.  
  
"Who said I was joking?" Ayeka sneers. Ryoko glances at Ayeka  
  
"Ayeka!" Tenchi barks.  
  
"Now, now lets calm down everyone. Yosho said  
  
Everyone goes silent and returns to eating except for Ryoko and Ayeka who are still glaring at each other. And Ash who is slightly red in the face and still giggling a little.   
  
  
  
*Later that night*  
  
Ash tosses and turns in his sleep. His heart rate is rising and sweat starts to form on his forehead. He lets out a few grunts and groans of discomfort. Upstairs Sasami also starts to toss and turn. Both Ash and Sasami are having a nightmare......the same nightmare.  
  
  
  
*Inside the Nightmare*  
  
Ash appears back in the cabin surrounded by the undead. Both his Shotgun and chainsaw are nowhere to be found. He runs to the back of the house in an attempt to escape the cold hands of the undead. He opens the back door only to be greeted by more zombies. The undead quickly surround Ash, engulfing him in walking corpses. As they start to rip the flesh from his body and feed on his insides he sees Linda and Jenny standing over him smiling. Suddenly everything goes white and Ash cant see anything.   
He eventually regains his vision and realizes he's back in medieval England. He is handed a sword by a passing warrior who is running towards the main gate of the castle. Once again the Deadite army is storming the castle....only this time the humans are losing. Ash watches in horror as knights are slaughtered before him left and right. A skeleton with an axe slashes at a knight cutting his head off. Another warrior falls to his knees holding his insides in his arms after taking a sword to the belly. More and more undead fill the castle, pretty soon Ash is the only human left. Evil Ash enters the castle on his horse and approaches Ash. Without a single word Evil Ash delivers a deathblow to Ash with his sword. The sword catches Ash across the face, splitting open his forehead and nose, the cut goes down though his mouth causing teeth and blood to fly wildly through the air. As Evil Ash pulls his sword form Ash's head Ash's tongue hangs on the tip of the blade. Once again everything goes white and Ash cannot see.   
  
He appears in a place he has never been before. It seems to be some kind of modern city of present day technology.....but this city is anything but normal. The sky is black, no moon no stars. People are running every which way like they are trying to escape something. Ash walks around in the streets seeming invisible to the panicking people as he tires to ask many who run by what is going on but with no answer.  
  
Elsewhere in the same city Sasami has been here during the entire dream watching events unfold in sheer horror as she cries. When she sees Ash she is glad to see someone she knows and runs to him.  
  
"Sasami, what's going on!?" Ash asks  
"I, I don't know." she says still crying a little."I just want to go home!" she yells and gulches onto Ash.  
  
Suddenly all goes silent. The screams of the people, the chaos, everything happening around Ash and Sasami are suddenly quite as if muted by a remote control. The sky starts to rain fire and blood quickly starts to fill the streets, coming about ankle high as Ash and Sasami stand there in terror. Then a presents is felt...one of great evil stands a short distance from Ash and Sasami. Staying in the shadows the evil being reveals the Necronomicon in his arms. Ash's eyes grow wide at the sight of it and he tires to see the beings face. Ash doesn't know who it is, but Sasami does. The being approaches them revealing his face. It is Kagato and he has the book. Kagato starts to laugh and abruptly throws the Necronomicon towards Ash and Sasami. The book opens revealing a mouth with razor sharp teeth. Just as the book is about to swallow them whole both Ash and Sasami awake screaming "IT'S COMING!!!!"  
  
  
End of Chapter2  
  
  
  



	3. The Evil, the dead, and the ugly

Disclaimer: In no way do I own, nor did I create the following characters. Tenchi Muyo is the property of AIC/Pioneer. Evil Dead and, Evil Dead II: "Dead by dawn" are both owned (Im guessing) by Renaissance Pictures. Army of Darkness is owned by Universal Pictures And all three movies were created and directed by the great Sam Raimi. Evil Dead: "Hail to the King" is owned by Renaissance Pictures and is exclusively licensed to THQ inc. Please don't sue me for I have no income to speak of anyway. :)  
  
Author's notes:  
In this chapter things get close and personal between the undead monster Kagato, and our friends in the Masaki household. Sorry for the delay, I will have the 4th chapter done soon(I hope lol). Stay tuned for more, and I hope you like this installment of the story which is, im glad to say is much bigger than the first two chapters.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Mihoshi, Washu(Well Washu isn't asleep) , Yosho, and Nobuyuki are all awakened by the screams of Ash and Sasami. Tenchi runs to the girls room while Ryoko, Ayeka and Mihoshi are already trying to calm Sasami down. Washu, Yosho and Nobuyuki go to check on Ash who is in a cold sweat.  
  
  
"Eh? What's going on?" Says Nobuyuki  
"Ash?, Ash what happened? What's with all the screaming are you alright? Washu said as she sat down beside him on the couch.   
"I-I had a dream, Sasami was there too. Some kind of city was being destroyed by someone who had the Necronomicon."  
  
"Hmm, I'll bet you and Sasami were having the same dream..." Washu speculated.  
"It could have been a vision of a possible near future." Yosho said.  
Just then a faint beeping sound came from Washu's lab. "Eh? What could that be?" Washu wonders and goes to check on the source of the sound.  
  
  
  
*Upstairs*  
  
Sasami is crying and her face is burred into Tenchi's chest. "What happened Sasami?" Asked Tenchi.  
"Did you have a bad dream?" asked Ayeka.  
"I saw a city.....Tokyo *sniff sniff*, it was being destroyed...."  
"By who?" asked Ryoko.  
"Who? It was....it was Kagato!" Sasami replied  
"There's nothing to be afraid of Sasami! Thanks to Tenchi, Kagato is long gone!" Mihoshi said in a reassuring tone.  
~Hmm, Kagato.........~ Ryoko thought to herself.  
"What else happened Sasami?" asked Ayeka.  
"Well.....I don't remember much...only that...(an image of the book flashes in her mind) He had the book Ash has been talking about!"  
  
Now everyone starts to get a little scared. Not so much at the possibility that Kagato could some how come back, for noone believes he really could. But just the fact that Sasami had such a dream....was quite creepy to everyone.  
  
"I want to go see Ash." Sasami said rubbing hers eyes  
"Are you sure Sasami? Maybe you should try to go back to sleep." Tenchi said.  
"No, I've gotta talk to him, he was in my dream too. I've got to find out if he had the same dream." Sasami said.  
"Well, alright..." Tenchi said and started downstairs with Sasami, saying to the other girls before he left that they should go back to sleep. Of course none of them wanted to go back to sleep, they were more interested in Sasami's dream. So everyone headed downstairs, to hear about Ash's dream....  
  
  
  
  
*In Washu's Lab*  
  
Sounds of clutter and various items being thrown around is heard from within the lab. Washu stands up from looking under a desk and yells in frustration "Where is it! I've got to find out for sure this is what I think it is!" Washu turns to look at the holoprojection from earlier. The red energy that had earlier been expelled when something crossed over from it's world to ours has now wrapped itself over the entire earth like a red shell. Washu's computer also seems to be tracking some kind of life form, heading towards earth's atmosphere. "Its gotta be here somewhere!" she griped as she continued to rummage, through piles of record books and dozens of gadgets and gizmos. The door to the lab opens and then closes as Yosho and Ash enter.   
  
"What is going on Washu?" Yosho asked   
  
"Is it the Necronomicon?" Ash asked.  
  
To busy trying to find something, Washu replies without looking back at them. "Im almost certain of it, I just need to test something to make sure, errrrr! If only I could...Ah! Found it!" Washu pulls a small black rectangle shaped object from the pile. "I just hope this isn't what I think it is...." Washu said as she walked over to her main computer and inserted the cartage like object into the consol.  
  
"What do you think it is?" both Yosho and Ash said.  
  
"We'll find out shortly..." Washu replied.  
  
Just then the door to Washu's lab once again opens and Tenchi, Sasami, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Mihoshi enter  
  
"Oh here you are Ash we were looking for you." Tenchi says  
Ash turns and walks over to Tenchi and the group of girls, trying to pay attention to both them and Washu's computer.  
  
"Oh hey Tenchi, what do you need?" He looks down at Sasami. "Sasami! I wanted to talk to you!" Ash said a little excited/scared.  
  
"About the dream?" Asks Sasami.  
  
"So you had the dream too? Ash said a little more scared now.  
  
"Yes, it was horrible...all those people..." Sasami said and lowered her head.  
  
"Aw, its ok! It was only a dream Sasami....thought I do wonder what it meant...." Ash said and smiled.  
  
"Everyone quite!!!" Yelled Washu.  
  
"What's going on Washu?" Asked Ryoko.  
  
"It just as I feared...." Washu said in a woeful tone.  
  
"What is it?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"What have you found out Washu?" asked Yosho.  
  
Washu looks at everyone, a stare of pure seriousness in her eyes ".....Kagato has returned....and Im willing to bet that he has the Necronomicon...."  
  
Everyone gasps in shock/surprise.  
  
"WHAT? But, but Kagato is DEAD!" Ryoko yelled and stamped her foot.  
  
"Who is Kagato?" Ash wondered.  
  
"He is the man from our dream, the one who had the book." Sasami said.  
  
"So the dream that Ash and Sasami had may become reality?" Asked Ayeka  
  
"Hmm it is quite possible..." Yosho said.  
  
Mihoshi starts to wine "This is too creepy! The Galaxy Police think I took him out, what will they think of me now that he's back?!"  
  
"How do you know its him Washu?" asked Tenchi.  
  
Washu points to the little black device she had inserted into the computer. "This is a record of DNA strands it contains over 3 million different strands of DNA from different people, including Kagato, I had gotten his from him when he was still my student... According to the dream both Ash and Sasami had, Kagato was terrorizing downtown Tokyo. So when I saw this life form heading straight for us I decided to find out if it was Kagato. So I tested and compared his DNA with the life form now heading towards earth, and sure enough it is him...."  
  
"NO! He cant be alive!" Ryoko yelled  
  
"Well...he probably isn't alive, from what Ash has told us about the nature of the book, he is probably undead. Which would mean he is far more powerful now than he ever was...." Washu says.  
  
"Hmmmm..." Yosho scratched his chin.  
  
"More powerful that before.....he almost killed us last time we fought him...I had to use nearly all my power just to defeat him..." Tenchi said a little worried.  
  
"But, you are stronger now Tenchi, surely you can defeat him again...." Ayeka said and smiled  
  
~No, no, no! He cant be back! He almost killed Tenchi for good....and~ Ryoko thought to her self. "DAMN!! I'LL DESTROY HIM MYSELF THIS TIME!" She yelled and teleported else where.  
  
"Huh? Ryoko?... I better go find her...." Tenchi said and left the lab  
  
"Oh she will be fine you should stay here.....oh....." Tenchi had already gone when Ayeka started to speak.  
  
"So wha, wha, what should we do?" Mihoshi said biting her finger nails.   
  
"Well...." Washu types on her computer for a few seconds. "We have until some time tomorrow until Kagato becomes earth bound. Projected landing area is anywhere between Japan and the West coast of America  
  
"So what should we do until then?" asked Ayeka  
  
"There is not much we can do except be ready and try to get some sleep." Said Yosho.  
  
"Sleep? Now? Yeah right there is no way I'll be able to sleep!" Ash said and noticed Sasami who seemed quite depressed.  
  
"Hey, it'll be ok Sasami, don get yourself all worked up over it." he said  
  
"Its not that...its just...." Sasami started  
  
"Don't worry Sasami, I'll protect you, Tenchi, everyone! This evil has got its butt kicked by me more than once so don't worry, your old Uncle Ash is gonna kick some Kaga....what's his name?" Ash smiles and nudges at Sasami.  
  
A small smile cracks across Sasami's face and she giggles "His name is Kagato.....thank you Ash..."  
  
Yosho smiles and laughs  
  
Ayeka looks at Ash and nods with a smile as if to say thank you for cheering up Sasami "You just tell us when Ash and were are right behind you!" she says.  
  
"Yes It doesn't hurt to have a little help." Ash smiles.  
  
"Cool, Im ready too!...I think.." Mihoshi laughs.  
  
"Well lets not get all excited now, its just a waiting game until tomorrow." Washu reminds everyone.  
  
"Since noone is going to sleep I gonna go make a snack for everyone." Sasami said and left the lab.   
  
"Wait up Sasami I wana help!" yells Mihoshi and runs out of the lab.  
  
"Well...I think I am going to try and get some sleep...until tomorrow everyone..." Ayeka says and leaves   
  
"Im going to try to get some sleep too..I suggest you do the same Ash, we've a big ay ahead of us tomorrow..." Yosho says and leaves.  
  
Ash nods at Washu and heads for the door when Washu stops him. "Ash?" she says.  
  
"Eh? What is it little Washu?" Ash asked.  
  
"I've got something for you, come over here and take a look." Washu smiled  
  
"For...me?....okay." Ash said quite interested though a little afraid.  
  
As Ash walks over to Washu, she pulls out two large and very fancy looking weapons that look very familiar. A large chainsaw that has obviously been modified with all kinds of features. Washu pushes a button on the chainsaw and it transforms into a large robotic hand! The other weapon seems to be a large shotgun of some kind, also modified by Washu, it has three large barrels , and many buttons and other switches on it.  
  
Ash's jaw drops and his eyes grow wide with amazement. "W, w, w, w, w, WOW!!!! THESE ARE GREAT!"  
  
"These are the weapons you arrived with, I just...spiced em up a little for you." She smiles. "So I take it from your reaction you like your new toys?"  
  
"How did you, what does this button do?, oh wow a cup holder!" Ash says very excited.   
  
Washu laughs "Good, glad you like them. You probably want to know what your new weapons can do so let me explain." She points to the Chainsaw.  
  
"This chainsaw is far superior to the one you had before. It is powered by my own special cocktail of elements for a everlasting power source. No more having to refill it like with gasoline. The blade can extend from its current length of 2 ½ feet to 4 ½ feet. The chain has four different settings, light, med, high, and laser. In light mode the chain saw is nonlethal used only for cutting rope and other fragile materials. Med will do more damage than light. High is the second most powerful setting, and is definitely lethal this will probably be your most used setting...until you find the laser setting (She giggles). The laser setting is an added bonus, its used for cutting through...well just about anything you want! The chain actually becomes a laser chain. Finally, as you have already seen, at the push of a button the chain saw transforms into a robotic hand. This hand is very powerful, its like having a wrecking ball for a hand. It can also shoot lasers from the finger tips of the hand.  
  
As for your Shotgun it to is far better than the one you had before. It is a triple barrel 10 gauge semi automatic shotgun. If it was fully automatic, the recoil would send you to the moon. It creates its own ammo which it stores into this case that is attached to the base of the gun. The ammo is part laser weapon and part combustion weapon, basically laser titanium slugs. Usually this type of weapon could only create a certain amount of ammo for it self before it would start to over heat, but thanks to the cooling systems I have installed it should last much longer, maybe even everlasting...providing the cooling systems don't get damaged... In the event the gun does over heat conventional shotgun ammo can be manually loaded, for use like your old gun. All these little switches here are different types of ammo you can use. There is, fire ammo, explosive ammo, acid ammo, freezing ammo, and shock ammo. !Phew! That's about it!"  
  
"Wow this is like Christmas or something!" Ash takes the shotgun and chainsaw. "Thanks Washu!, oh Little Washu, heheheh."  
  
Ash attaches the chainsaw/robotic hand to his arm. It automatically fits itself onto his arm firmly. He readies the gun and twirls it in his hand. "Groovy." Ash says and smiles.   
  
  
  
*Outside somewhere*  
The wind blows an eerie cold breeze as if the woods know something is coming. The night sky seems darker than usual as the light from the moon appears to be fading into a darkness of its own. Tenchi finds Ryoko up in a tree and calls her down to talk.  
  
"Ryoko...are you ok?" Tenchi says.  
  
"Tenchi...I cant believe he's back, I cant go though this again." Ryoko lowered her head.  
  
"Its ok Ryoko, we beat him before, we can beat him again!" Tenchi said in a confident tone.  
  
"You beat him, and that's after he killed you once....now with all this extra power...what if he kills you again?" Ryoko says and a small tear runs down her cheek. Tenchi quickly wipes the tear with his finger and says.  
"Don't worry Ryoko, remember we have Ash on our side too, Kagato will have his hands full. I'll be fine...we'll all be fine, you'll see..." Tenchi said and smiled.  
  
"Tenchi....I know it's not Ash's fault that Kagato is back, and I no he had no choice in coming here, but for some reason I feel angry with him. If he had never come here this wouldn't be happening...." Ryoko looked at Tenchi with discouragement in her eyes.  
  
"I know how you feel Ryoko, Ash didn't mean to bring the evil with him when he showed up here. At first I felt much like you do now, but then I remember all he has been through...we have to remember Ash has lost more than we can imagine." Tenchi said and put his hand on Ryoko's shoulder.  
  
Ryoko just sighed in silent anger. "You look tired Ryoko, why don't you try to get some sleep." Tenchi said.   
  
"Only if you come with me." Ryoko slightly smiled   
  
  
"Uh...!?" Tenchi's eyes got quite wide as Ryoko put her arms around him. "Oh come on Tenchi aren't you tired too?"  
"Uh, n-no, ah...actually Im gonna go see what Sasami is cooking." Tenchi said awkwardly as he released himself from her grip.  
  
Sigh...."Oh well, have it your way Tenchi......good night..." Ryoko said a bit disappointed.  
  
"Good night Ryoko." Tenchi says as Ryoko teleports elsewhere to get some sleep.  
  
  
  
*In the kitchen*  
  
Sasami has just finished making a batch of cinnamon buns only to find everyone is now asleep. Except Tenchi who enters the room.  
"Oh Tenchi (Sasami yawns) would you like a bun? There cinnamon!"  
  
"Sure...where is everyone else, asleep?" Tenchi asked and took a bite of the pastry.  
  
"Yeah (yawn) they all went to sleep, even Nobuyuki..." She said quite tired herself.  
  
In the Living room Mihoshi lay on her side on the couch, she had flour all over her from trying to help Sasami cook. Ash was on the floor next to the couch. Mihoshi had a puddle of drool that was slowly making its way towards Ash's direction. Ryo-ohki lay on Ash's chest trying to sleep as both Ash and Mihoshi were loud snorers. Finally Ryo-ohki had enough of the snoring duo and hopped into the kitchen as Mihoshi's drool dripped of the edge of the couch and hit Ashes forehead, all the while Ash still snoring loudly.  
  
Back in the kitchen Ryo-ohki is curious as to what Tenchi is eating so she looks up at him. "Myia!" "Huh? Oh Ryo-ohki, this? You wont like this." Tenchi said "Myia, Myiaaa!" Ryo-ohki insisted. "Oh ok but there is no carrots in it..." He rips off a piece of the bun and places it on the floor. Ryo-ohki approaches the cinnamon bun piece and sniffs it. With a disgusted sneer she backs away from it and hops over to Sasami who has fallen asleep while standing. "I told you, you wouldn't like it....oh...Sasami?...she's fallen asleep...poor thing." Tenchi carries Sasami up to her room and tucks her in. Ryo-ohki hops in and finds a comfy spot next to Sasami. Tenchi then goes downstairs to clean up the kitchen, and then goes to bed.  
  
  
  
*Up on the roof*  
  
Ryoko lies, gazing up at the ever fading moon, as the night slowly darkened even more. She never went to sleep. She is still thinking about what Tenchi had said. Suddenly she gets a strong feeling of fear as the great evil draws near. "We will stop him....this time for good." Ryoko said.  
  
  
  
*The next day. Los Angeles California.*  
  
It's 9:00 am, the sun has yet to shine in the pitch black sky. This however is the least of anyone's problems. The chaos started long before the sun refused to come up. Worldwide panic turned every country into a raging pit of discord over night after all the computer systems shut down. Looting, riots, and mass hysteria plague the streets, but amid all the confusion and murder one thing is noticed bye everyone....a bright red light shines in the sky, and it is getting closer.  
  
Churches, monasteries, shrines, and other houses of religion are filled with believers and nonbelievers alike as many think the end of the world is coming......they couldn't be more right.....  
  
The red light impacts into a inner city street somewhere in Los Angeles, all the while people are frantically running in all directions. A few people actually stop to see what had crashed. From the smoking pit emerges the damned one, Kagato. He holds the Necronomicon close to his chest as he slowly walks away from the pit. The people who had stayed to witness the arrival of Kagato are now his deadite slaves as Kagato is a walking plague of arcane death. He need only take the slightest glance or gesture towards any normal human and they become part of his undead army.   
  
Suddenly the pit from which Kagato emerged spews lava and the surrounding ground cracks. A hellish roar is heard and out from the pit comes a large demon, with razor teeth and fire for hair. This demon is the first of many overseers that will aid Kagato in his quest for slaughter.  
  
"I will be back shortly." Kagato says to the demon.  
  
"Yes sir!" the demon replies and starts what he was sent to do, kill, slaughter and resurrect the dead for Kagato's army.  
  
Kagato reverts back into the red light and starts to cross the Pacific Ocean to Japan. "Soon Tenchi, I will make you suffer!" He says  
  
  
  
*Washu's Lab*  
  
"Ah! He has landed......and he is headed this way!" Washu yells and runs to tell everyone.  
  
In the kitchen everyone is eating breakfast, silently waiting for the news of Kagato. Noone is really depressed about it.....just ready for it. Washu enters and everyone already knows what she is going to say.  
  
"Kagato landed in Los Angeles, he is now crossing the Pacific and is on his way here. We have, 4 hours until he reaches Japan."  
  
"Ok...Thank you Washu. Alright everyone, we have 4 hours to get prepared!" Tenchi says.  
  
  
  
*outside the house, 3 hours to go*  
  
There is still no light outside, not even the moon or starts can be seen. The Evil has already started to corrupt the forest, and the ghastly fog has started to spread throughout the land. Everyone is sitting in a group, inside the house, talking about various things, mainly about the upcoming battle and battles past.  
  
  
  
"You all remember what I told you right?" Ash looks around at everyone.  
  
"Yeah..." Everyone says.  
  
"So....What should I do?" Nobuyuki said  
  
"Well...you got any "special" powers or skills?" Asks Ash.  
  
"Well.....im good with the ladies!" Nobuyuki smiles.  
  
"I don't think that will help us..." Ash says.  
  
"Father, if things start to get dangerous, just find a safe place to hide." Said Tenchi.  
  
"That's another thing im good at." Nobuyuki says and laughs. All the girls just frown in disgust.  
  
"Anyway.....from what you've told me about this Kagato character he was a jerk to begin with, so that doesn't make our fight any easier." Ash says.  
  
"Well, we've had our share of tough battles...just none like this before...." Tenchi says.  
  
Tenchi notices Ash's new weapons. ~Hmmm...why didn't I notice those earlier?~ He thinks to himself "Did Washu make those for you?" He asks.  
  
"Huh?.....oh My spiffy new shotgun, and chainsaw? Heh yup there great aren't they?" Ash says proudly.  
  
"Of course they are I made them! They are nothing short of perfection!" Washu boasts with a smile.  
  
"The weapons you had when you arrived were pretty primitive, how did you survive with such weapons?" Ryoko asks.  
  
"Hey they may have been primitive to you but that shotgun and chainsaw were all I had, and they were damn good for kickin evil's butt at the time." Ash smiles "But these new and improved weapons will do fine and dandy against Kaga-dork and his deadite army."   
  
"We sure don't have anything like this on the Galaxy Police force." Mihoshi looks at Ash's weapons.  
  
Ryoko smiles "I like your attitude Ash."  
  
"Indeed, you are valiant, in a crass and reckless sort of way." said Ayeka.  
  
"Thanks...I think." Ash says  
  
Sasami laughs"I don't think my sister meant to insult you Ash but she is right!"  
  
"Oh really?"Ash laughs.  
  
Ash notices everyone has their attention so set upon him for guidance in this upcoming battle he starts to feel the pressure of it all. "Now listen, I know you guys aren't amateurs when it comes to fighting evil, and I know your not weak. But if I get possessed....confine me, trap me, do what ever you can to keep me from attacking you...if it comes down to it, you may have to kill me." Ash says.  
  
"It wont come to that, but if it ever did.....I would do what I had to...." Ryoko says  
  
"Ryoko you cant kill him!" Sasami yells  
  
"Sasami....its alright it wont come to that surely we could just confine him." Ayeka says  
  
"In any case we are as ready as we ever will be." Washu says  
  
"So....I take it you ladies aren't from around here, so now that you've heard my story...how did you all end up here?" Ash asks and looks around at all the girls.  
  
"Well, I am from the royal family of Jurai and I was searching for my brother when..."  
Ayeka is suddenly interrupted "Ah you don't want to hear her story, it's BORING! My story however is quite exciting right Tenchi?" Ryoko grins widely.  
  
"Ryoko, what do you think you're doing? Im trying to tell MY story, how rude! And just what are you insinuating about Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka demands.  
  
"Tenchi knows what im talking about....right Tenchi?" Ryoko snuggles up to Tenchi.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tenchi says.  
  
"Rubbish!, I've had enough of your lies Ryoko!" Ayeka's face starts to turn red.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka continue to argue but eventually everyone gets to tell their story.  
  
  
  
*Washington D.C. 1 hour to go*  
  
"Mr. President, the hubble captured some photos of a strange anomaly shortly before the world went to hell in a handbasket." Says a general  
  
The President holds the photos in his hands and looks them over."What is it?" said the President.  
  
"We're not sure sir, but we do think it has something to do with an object said to have crashed in LA. Details are fuzzy, seeing how we only have Morris Code to communicate..." The general said.  
  
"You still think China or Japan has something to do with this?" The President looks at the general.  
  
"Unlikely sir, the damage is global, it doesn't make sense for the enemy to destroy itself as well." The general says.  
  
"The question is what do we do about it?" The President looks around the room. "Where is everyone else anyway? Said the President.  
  
"Well sir, most of your cabinet was on a plane that crashed when everything shutdown. The Secretary of Defense died when his pacemaker malfunctioned. The Vice President is missing, and the other ranking officers such as myself are AWOL......(clears throat). I've gotten word that whatever it was that crashed in LA seems to be heading across the Pacific, so for now we seem to be safe."  
  
"Safe?...noone is safe....this is madness........" The President says.  
  
  
  
*Tokyo, Japan 0 hours to go*  
  
The red light impacts into Tokyo Tower, and the tower comes crashing down. It starts to snow as Kagato emerges from the twisted mass of metal that was once Tokyo Tower. Most of the Civilians crowd the streets in riot, torches and candles to light their way. The police, along with the Japanese military try to settle the crowd, with tear gas and rubber bullets, but this only seems to anger the crazy mob further.   
  
Kagato appears in between the rioters and the police/military and all goes silent. Rioters and police alike back off a little and stare and this strange looking man who had just appeared out of thin air. Finally after a few moments a rioter runs up and strikes Kagato with a bat. The bat spontaneously combusts as does the man. His blackened skeleton flops to the ground and everyone within view of the horrific scene is petrified with fear. Kagato merely smiles and suddenly flies high above the crowd. The ground starts to shake and buildings start to topple over. Now both rioters and police scramble in panic to get clear of the falling buildings. The Military however is a little bolder and holds their ground. A pit forms in the street and yet another demon emerges from the brimstone. This one is larger than the previous one and it has green fire for hair. The white snow, quickly turns into crimson red rain, and streets fill with blood. The blood and snow mix, making a disgusting red slush. "Im comming Tenchi!" Kagato yells.  
  
  
  
*The Masaki house*  
  
Sasami is in the kitchen washing the dishes from lunch, everyone else is in Washu's lab getting ready for the fight.  
  
"Well, this is it, he has landed in Tokyo..." Said Washu.  
  
"So far its like in the dream you and Sasami had....." Ayeka says and looks at Ash.  
  
"Yeah, but no worries we didn't see how it ended....Im pretty sure well come out on top." Ash says confidently.  
  
"Of course well will!" Mihoshi says with a smile.  
  
"We had better...the whole world is depending on us..." Ryoko said.  
  
"Yes, the whole world is depending on us..." Tenchi said.  
  
"Oh come on! When you say it like that it doesn't sound very fun!" Ash says jokingly.  
  
"It's amazing how you can be so easy going at a time like this Ash." Yosho says.  
  
"Hey, the undead, the fog, hacking killer zombies to pieces with an axe, being terrorized by demons...in my line of work you kinda get used to this kinda thing. Its just another day at work for me." Ash smiles.  
  
"Well im glad you're here to help us Ash...we probably couldn't get through this without you..." Tenchi says and shakes Ash's hand.   
  
A scream is heard from the kitchen and Sasami comes running into the lab with blood all over her apron. "B,B, BLOOD!" She cries.  
  
Everyone runs over to her to see if she is hurt.  
  
"Are you alright Sasami?!" Said Tenchi who inspects the apron  
  
"What happened?" Mihoshi said.  
  
"Is she hurt?! Let me see!" Ayeka  
  
"N, no its not my blood *sniff sniff* I was washing the dishes and all of a sudden, the water turned into blood...and, and it got all over me!!!" She starts to cry.  
  
"Bastard book....lets get that apron off of her...." Said Ash.  
  
"Yes and I'd like to see that apron, I need to run a few tests on it."  
  
"Alright, it'll be ok Sasami, just let me get this off of you..." Tenchi says. He takes off her apron and hands it to Yosho who then hands it to Washu.   
  
"Thank you, I'll take that!" Wahsu grabs the apron and takes it over to table to analyze the blood.  
  
"I'll be right back..." Ash says and leaves the lab. Ash walks into the kitchen and slowly approaches the sink. Hesitantly he turns on the faucet....nothing, no water or blood. ~Well at least I didn't get soaked with blood~ Ash thinks to himself. Suddenly the sink starts to shake and the drain spews blood all over the ceiling and all over Ash. ".....I spoke too soon" He says. Ash then gets an odd feeling and something tells him to peer out the window above the sink. He sees the fog, so thick only the first row of trees that begin the forest can be seen. The feeling grows stronger and Ash can sense the Book nearby. "Hey....you guys.....Tenchi, everyone...come here!" he yells and everyone runs to the kitchen.   
  
"What is it Ash?.....Whoa! What happened? Did you turn on the faucet?"  
  
"Yes but that's not important right now." Ash takes a deep breath. "He's here....Kagato is nearby..."  
  
"Did you seen him?!" Ryoko asks.  
  
"No...no I can feel the Necronomicon's power, it is close...very close." Ash says.  
  
Tenchi looks back at his father "Father stay close, if a fight breaks out find somewhere to hide, and keep Sasami safe."  
  
"Okay Tenchi whatever you say." Nobuyuki says feeling kinda useless.  
  
"No Tenchi I want to help you!" Sasami says.  
  
"Sasami...this is going to be very dangerous....you should stay where its safe." Tenchi says  
  
"But, but I can help! I want to fight!"  
  
"Please Sasami we don't want you getting hurt." Ayeka says.  
  
"Myia!" Ryo-ohki said and hopped up to Sasami.  
  
Tenchi bends down and smiles. "You can keep Sasami company too ok Ryo-ohki?"  
  
"Myiaaa!" She replies.  
  
"Ok Tenchi.....I'll stay where it's safe...." Sasami says obviously bummed out.  
  
"Eww! Look at all this blood everywhere! What a mess!" Mihoshi says  
  
"How close do you think he is Ash?" Yosho says.  
  
"Pretty close.....somewhere outside the house..." Ash replies.  
  
"Hmmm that's strange...what is he waiting for? Why Doesn't he just attack?" Says Washu.  
  
"Shh! Did you heard that?" Ash says and listens closely......Strange sounds start to fill the house. "He is attacking us.....no he's playing with us..." Suddenly the sink start to erupt a geyser of blood, and various objects start to fly around the room.  
  
"Look out!" Tenchi yells as several knifes fly in different directions.  
  
"Yaaaa!!!" Mihoshi screams as the oven blows fire  
  
Ryoko puts up her force field as various kitchen utensils bounce off of it. "Stay behind me!" she yells to Sasami and Nobuyuki.  
  
Ash gets hit in the head by a toaster and falls to the ground. "Oh! Lord Ash? Are you alright?" Ayeka says and bends down and shakes his shoulder. "Uh....yeah...im fine Ayeka, but for some reason im not in much of a mood for toast.." Ash says and rubs his head. Suddenly everything drops to the floor and all goes quite.  
  
"Sasami, father, maybe you should go to Washu's lab. It's probably safer there....Grandpa, maybe you should go too..." Tenchi says.  
  
"I think I will, I haven't had a nice chat with Washu in awhile....you be carful.....all of you..." Yosho says.  
  
"Alright then.....come on Sasami im sure there are plenty of things to do in Washu's lab." Nobuyuki says.  
  
"Alright...." Sasami said still wanting to stay and help.  
  
Moments later nothing has happened for awhile Tenchi, Ash and Ryoko are in the living room while Mihoshi and Ayeka remain in the kitchen. In the livingroom strange noises start to come from every corner of the room......"eraaaakkk!......squeeeeee!!!.......BLAM!!"   
  
"What was that!?" Tenchi says a little pale faced.  
  
"Its that damn book...." Ash said.  
  
"And Kagato....oh Why does he play these games.....COME ON YOU COWARD ATTACK!!!!" Ryoko yells.  
  
"Uh Ryoko I wouldn't do..." Before Ash can finish the sentence a scream comes from the kitchen. "Ahhhh!!!!" Mihoshi screams. Ash, Ryoko, and Tenchi run in to see a very strange sight. The oven has sprouted arms and legs and his chasing Ayeka. The oven door opens and blows fire, slighty catching Ayeka's back side. "Yeeeeeow!!! HELP!" she yells. "Oh what can I do what can I do!?!" Mihoshi says. The oven hearing Mihoshi's voice, starts to chase her. The oven runs over the kitchen table smashing is to bits. 'Ahhhhh! It's gonna get me!" She yells.  
  
"We've gotta do something!!" Tenchi yells.  
  
"Alright! I'll handle this!" Ash says "Now lets see...hmmmm lets try one of these....(Ash pushes a button on his shotgun !Freeze ammo engaged! A voice says) Hey! Hot head! (The oven looks at him) Yeah you! You couldn't cook a decent casserole if your burners depended on it!" (The oven obviously angered by Ash's words starts to run towards Ash. Ash pulls the trigger and the oven is instantly frozen in its tracks. "Gottcha!!!" Ash yells.  
  
"Yay!!!! my hero!!!" Mihoshi overwhelmed with excitement hugs Ash and squeezes him a little too tightly "Oh sorry Ash, I cant help getting so excited...but you saved me!" She smiles.  
  
"Yes you saved both of us." Ayeka smiles.  
  
"Yeah...heh...so I did." Ash walks up to the frozen oven and taps it ever so gently and it shatters into a million pieces.  
  
"Nicely done Ash.....but now we don't have an oven." Tenchi says with an awkward smile.  
  
"Having an oven attack us isn't what I had in mind...." Ryoko says "Why wont he just show his ugly face!" She continues.  
  
"You fools!!!" a voice echos throughout the livingroom. "If you really wish to see me that badly her I am.....Ryoko!!!" Kagato appears in the living room across from Tenchi, Ash and the others.  
Ryoko's face twists with anger. "What's wrong? I though you'd look happier to see me Ryoko!"  
  
"Shut up!" Ryoko yells and forms her energy sword. "I'll stop you for good this time!!!" Ryoko says and charges Kagato.  
  
"Ryoko wait!" Tenchi yells  
  
"This is gonna get ugly.... " Ash says and starts up his chain saw.  
  
"Yes come at me Ryoko, if you think you can hurt me!" Kagato sneers and takes the full force of Ryoko's attack as she runs him threw. "What?! It, it didn't even weaken him!?" Ryoko says a little shocked. "Stupid girl!" Kagato motions his hand and Ryoko is thrown across the room and threw the wall. "You cant hurt me! I am a GOD now!" Kagato sneers.  
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi yells and runs over to check on Ryoko who is bleeding a little from her mouth.  
  
"You, you beast!" Ayeka yells "Your not a god you're a monster! Azaka, Kamidake!" The two guardians appear in front of her. "What is it you wish us to do Princess?" Azaka says. "Destroy this intruder!" Ayeka yells. "Yes ma'am" says Kamidake.   
  
"What the hell are those?" Ash says.  
  
"You two again? Come now princess this is pathetic!" Kagato puts his fist through the floor in front of him and a pit appears under the advancing guardians. "Bye bye!" Kagato waves as the two guardians are blown through the roof as a pillar of lava spews out from the pit. "And now its your turn princess!" Kagato is about to attack Ayeka when he feels the blast of a gun strike his back. He turns to see Mihoshi shaking with fear but ready to fire again. "Y,you better leave her alone!" She says in a quivering voice. "Or you'll do what little miss Galaxy Police?" Kagato snickers.  
  
"Or I'll do this!" Three shots hit Kagato from the side and he yells in aggravation. "What's this?...Acid?" Kagato turns to see Ash with his shotgun still pointed at him.  
  
"And who are you?" Kagato asks.  
  
While Kagato is talking to Ash Tenchi helps Ryoko up. "Come on Ryoko...easy now." Ryoko gets to her feet. "Its not that bad...he just caught me of guard....." She looks down. "Tenchi I know it was stupid of me to just charge at him like that....I.." "It's ok Ryoko..we all lose control sometimes.." He smiles "Thanks Tenchi.....now lets help Ash!" She smiles back.  
  
"So you're the enemy I have been told of.." Kagato says.  
  
"Told of? What do I have my own fan club or something?" Ash says.  
  
"This is no time for jokes you foolish mortal! You have caused us enough trouble!!!" Kagato's eyes glow red and the floor starts to shake. Five deadites rise from the ground and stand ready.   
"Tear this mortal to pieces!" Kagato commands and the zombies run towards Ash. "All right you puss bags, come get some!" Ash slices the first deadite in half and it's upper body falls to the ground while the legs still attempt to attack. The legs are blasted to pieces by laser fire. "Yeah got one!" Mihoshi yells. Another deadite jumps on Ash's back. "Get off me, you walking worm buffet!" Ash aims his shotgun over his shoulder and right into the zombies mouth !BLAM! Pieces of the zombies head fly through the air and the rotted body flops to the ground. Another deadite gets surrounded by what looks like tiny logs who seem to be charging up. The zombie looks around at the objects in confusion and is then suddenly fried as they attack with burning lightning. "Ahhhhhhgghh!" the zombie screams. "That's what you get!" Ayeka yells. Ash cuts the next zombie in half but the two halves take Ash down with them and Ash is now fighting on the floor with the halved zombie. The last zombie comes up behind the distracted Ash and is about to stab him with a spear when it is suddenly blasted by an energy ball. "Undead bastards!" Ryoko says. The zombie gets blown to bits. Ash fights off the halved zombie and blasts it a few times. Everyone is now in a group and stand ready for what ever Kagato may throw at them  
  
"Come on four eyes!" Ash yells  
  
"Four eyes?!? YOU shall die for such...."  
  
"That's enough!" A bright light fills the room  
  
"Ahhhh the light!!" Two voices yell from Kagato's body  
  
"You will leave now and never return!" Says the voice  
  
Kagato obviously in pain starts to back away. "Argh!!!.....So....its you....Tsunami!"  
  
Everyone turns to see Sasami engulfed in the image of Tsumani. The blinding light radiating throughout the house.  
  
"It's Tsunami!" Ayeka yells.  
  
"You cant protect them Tsunami! I shall destroy you as well!" Kagato says and quickly starts to charge a powerful attack.  
  
"I don't think so pasty." Ash says and smiles.  
  
"What!?" Kagato looks at Ash and is hit by three explosive shells. "Everyone get back!" Ash yells as the shells explode, blowing Kagato out of the house through a nearby window.  
  
Inside the house everyone is coughing from the dust of the explosion. "Where did he go?" Ryoko asks. "Kagato?...I think Ash blew him out of that window over there..." Suddenly a bright green shield covers the house.  
  
Outside the house Kagato quickly rises in anger, his clothes smoking from the blast. "You little-ahhhhgh!!!" Kagato yells in pain when he tries to enter the house. "What's this?!....a shield?.....but how!?!" Kagato demands. Washu enters the living room.  
  
"You like my little shield Kagato?" Washu sneers.  
  
  
"You? How could you create a shield so fast?!" Kagato yells in a rage.  
  
"Well I had help..." Washu looks over at Tsunami. "You cannot pass through this shield. It specifically repels the evil of that book you posses." Tsunami says.  
  
"Well then....(Kagato smiles) I'll be in Tokyo Tenchi! If you wish to stop me from turning this world into a dead rock floating in space come and face me! And bring Ash with you!" Kagato snickers and disappears.  
  
"That seemed too easy..." Ayeka said  
  
"It's simple....he wants us to come to him." Ryoko replied.  
  
Tsunami disappears and Sasami falls to the ground. Everyone runs over to her.  
  
"Sasami, Sasami are you alright?" Ayeka says and holds Sasami in her arms.  
  
"I hope she is ok..." Ash says.  
  
Sasami slowly opens her eyes "Yes....im fine just weak. It took a lot of power for Tsunami to help Washu with that shield." She goes unconscious.  
  
"Lets get her to a bed." Says Tenchi  
  
Mihoshi and Ayeka go with Tenchi to put Sasami to bed. Ryoko stays behind to help Ash clean up the livingroom a little.  
  
"Ash?" She says.  
  
"Huh?, what is it Ryoko?" Ash says.  
  
"What do you think Kagato meant when he said {You have caused us enough trouble}?"  
  
"Hmmmm...I don't know..but I guess we'll find out when we go to Tokyo..." He says.  
  
  
End of chap3  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
